The present invention relates generally to a co-axial multi-tip eyeglass retainer coupling and method of use. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an eyeglass retainer coupling having a series of co-axially aligned connection apertures that will accommodate a wide variety of eyeglass temple earpiece sizes.
Eyeglasses are often coupled with a retainer system, to provide ease of access when removed, to prevent loss or damage, and to secure the eyeglasses during vigorous activity such as outdoor recreation, physical fitness, or sports. Various connection techniques are used to couple the retainer systems to the frame portion of the eyeglasses; including, loops, clasps and sleeves.
One of the shortcomings with conventional sleeve connector and retainer systems is their limited accommodation for engaging a wide variety of components. For example, sleeve eyeglass retainer connectors are generally limited to accommodating a small variety of frame sizes, despite the large variety in frame shapes and thicknesses among modern eyeglasses. Manufacturers and retailers are therefore, forced to produce and sell a wide variety of similar items, with slightly different coupling sizes. This is undesirable from both of the manufacturing and retail perspectives, forcing manufacturers to build expensive tools and change out molds for a production run of each of the different coupling sizes and requiring the retailer to use valuable counter space to display similar eyeglass retainers having different coupling sizes. Additionally, both the manufacturer and the retailer are required to predict the whimsical changes in eyeglass fashion and set the quantity of each size eyeglass retainer to match the final sales of the eyeglasses and sunglasses for the season.
This lack of accommodation prevents users from making impulsive purchases by requiring them to specifically analyze whether their eyeglasses fit a particular retainer system. This problem is enhanced when the purchase of fit-specific merchandise is intended as a gift where the buyer may not know the type or size of eyeglass frames used by the recipient.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an eyeglass retainer connector that overcomes the limitations and inefficiencies of the previously available devices.